


The Power Of Christ Compels YOU-RAAAAWR!!!!

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, Poetry, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Annon asked, 'Can you do a beelzebub x Gabriel where Beelzebub pisses Gabriel off end Gabriel starts shouting religious god hymns too Beelzebub to annoy them  thank you'Wheeeelp~





	The Power Of Christ Compels YOU-RAAAAWR!!!!

They'd been on this spinning ball of wet ground and unstable plates foooor 24 hours. Half of that was looking for their targets.

And right now, Gabriel wanted nothing more than to go HOME and never COME BAAACK-!

"You think their having a party up there?" Beelzebub snickered as they sat in the park, watching Crowley and Aziraphale feed ducks.

Beelzebub couldn't help the horns from forming upon their head as they saw how pissed off the Archangel fumed at having 'babysitting duties.' They just haaad to piss the man off a little more~ "Your not there and all, must be having the time of their immortal lives!"

Gabriel wanted sooo much to go back to Heaven BUUUT-"Please, shut up and go bother the ducks like a good toddler, hu? The grownup needs to concentrate!"

Beelzebub backed off as if struck then hissed, flies forming around them, not something 'humans' could do, "Excuzzzzze me?"

"You heard me, now go, I want to get this report of their day to the Almighty so I can go HOME! We wasted enough time looking for them, we need 24 full hours and spending this much time already is getting on my nerves!"

"Howzzzz about going to the duckzzzz yourzzzzzelf and-Wait no, the place called Zoo and pitch yourzzzelf into the killer zzzection!!"

They'd passed the Zoo, seeking weird places the two could be and well, Gabriel recalled Beelzebub had been the Angel of the Animals once.. So they walked around the park and unlike the Prince of Hell, he watched as the small fiery Demon changed at the sight of their beloved Creatures, now some with labels of 'nearly extinct' on their name plates.

"Itzzzz becauzzze of me and my big mouth-" The smaller form buzzed sadly as a lion sat bored on a rock, tail flicking mindlessly as he watched the humans walk past him.

Actual sadness enveloped their world and thus, with a large hand upon their small thin shoulder, Gabriel lead them away, the sight of a Demon ALMOST crying disturbed him something powerful.

But right now-"Oly, holy, holy! Lord God Almighty! / Early in the morning our song shall rise to thee / Holy, holy, holy! Merciful and mighty / God in three persons, blessed Rinity!"

"The fuck?" Beelzebub hissed, their flies forming a halo around their head, backwards instead of the Angels angelic circle frontword.

"Sorry, was just finding my happy place, did I hurt you, Demon?" He spoke soothingly, cooly looking over to Beelzebub who clutched their chest and dramatically cried out, "For Zzzzzatanzzzzz zzzzake, it burnzzzzzz!"

"Lessed assurance, Jesus is mine! / Oh, what a foretaste of glory divine! / Heir of salvation, purchase of God / Born of His Spirit, washed in His Lood."

"I bet they've demoted you!" Beelzebub snapped, backing off the bench, bristled up and tiny.

Gabriel smirked and turned towards them and sang another in his beautifully full of feeling voice, "Rown Him with many crowns, the Lamb upon His throne / Hark! How the heavenly anthem drowns all music but its own / Awake, my soul, and sing of Him who died for thee / And hail Him as thy matchless King through all Ternity."

Screeching of an unholy kind rose from the small form, heads turning, walks quickened as leaves flew around them as they sang, to Gabriel, in the most demonicly, appealing way,

"I adore Thee, King of Evil,  
By the body Thou hazzt fazzhioned

In the likenezzzz of a devil.  
By itzzz purity impazzzzioned

I adore Thee, King of Evil!

I adore Thee, Lord of Malice,  
By the zzzoul that Thou hazzzt moulded

Lovely azzz a lily-chalice  
To the zzzombre zzzun unfolded.

I adore Thee, Lord of Malice!

By itzzz thirzzt, the cruel craving  
For thingzzz infinite, unheard-of,

Dreamzzz devouring and depraving,  
Zzzongzz no God may guezzzzz a word of,

Zzzongzz of crime and zzzongzzz of craving—

By the drear eyezz of the devil  
Bleak and zzzterile azzz they glitter

I adore Thee, King of Evil,  
With thezzze lipzzzz, azzz dry and bitter

Azzz the drear eyezzz of the devil!

I adore Thee, I adore Thee,  
I abazzze myzzzelf before Thee,

By the zzpellzz that once awoke the  
Luszzzzt of Chaozzz I adore Thee,

I adore Thee, I invoke Thee!"

"Oi, Aleister Crowley, really?" The very Demon they'd been stalking for their reports called backwards towards them, Aziraphale looking too and smiling warmly, Beelzebub dropping with a flomp to the ground, leaves falling, fly cap back and 'belly up' beside its Master, "Mind turning it down a bit? Your scaring the ducks and...well… Everyone and thing else~"

"Nice choice in Poetry though, Lord Beelzebub," "Fuck you!" Came the disgruntled snarled in the grass and dirt.

"And, umm, Gab, mind if I call you Gabe, if not, too bad-" Gabriel grew flushed in the cheeks and slammed his hands into his pockets, looking away, "Those umm.. Hymns? Ya.. If you wanted to actually HURT Beelzebub.. You may want to fix the letters around where they belong, hu?"

"And umm.. If I may.. You could have just come over and um.. Joined us.. We don't bite.."

"Speak for yourself, Angel~" Crowley hissed and let his snake tongue flicker in and out at the two flustered bodies behind them.

"Well, we're going off, the mood here has turned rather um.." "Broken I'd say!" Crowley finished and poked a bird that had been flying and watched it fall dead weight to the parks green grassy ground by his feet.

With a snap of his fingers, everything returned to how it was before the Hymn wars and life returned as normal, the bird by Crowley's snake boosts fluttered off, cooing as it went.

"We're grabbing a coffee, come join us please~" Aziraphale chirped happily and, arm in arm, the two the Archangel and Prince of Hell had been sent here for to watched for a measly 24 hours, walked off, smiling, laughing, and having a good time of it all.

Behind them, Gabriel looked to the ground and found Beelzebub still face first into the ground and said slowly, "Well, as 'scary' as that may have meant to be, you sang it rather pleasantly."

"Zzzzzzzzhutit!" Beelzebub hissed, saw the hand reaching and growled before grabbing it and letting themselves be helped up into a sitting position.

"Pppfff.." The small Prince of Hell spat out dirt and pulled their cap towards them and pet it gently.

"That went down like a balloon of lead!" Gabriel quoted the saying only to nod and point in agreement as Beelzebub said in correction, "That went down like a lead balloon!"

"Zzzhould we take their invite?" "And sulley my Almighty given Temple?"

Beelzebub picked up a wet handful of leaves and threw it at his face and said calmly, getting up onto their feet, "Theeere~"

"The Hel-Heaven was that for!?" He snapped and hurried after the smaller Demon who snorted as they walked off.

"Zzzzoiled your 'Temple' for you~"

"SULLEY, SULLEY!"

"ZZZZame thing really, I juzzzt gave you a different hand!"

"HE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS OU!!" Gabrial yelled at Beelzebub and gained another inhuman screech back, "RAAAAAAWR!"

**Author's Note:**

> The Power Of Christ Compels YOU-RAAAAWR!!!!
> 
> Annon asked, 'Can you do a beelzebub x Gabriel where Beelzebub pisses Gabriel off end Gabriel starts shouting religious god hymns too Beelzebub to annoy them thank you'
> 
> Wheeeelp~
> 
> Poetry:  
lib.oto-usa.org/crowley/poetry…
> 
> The first and last letters are removed and second capped to keep Beelzebub safe
> 
> Hymns: unlockingthebible.org/2013/07/…
> 
> Beelzebub knows poetry
> 
> Youtube vid for the title, women with a cross saying so to her dog
> 
> Iiiif by chance these are not to be used PLEASE TELL ME!!


End file.
